The Last Day
by massivelyattacked
Summary: Leandra's attempts to seek out a potential husband for her daughter are thwarted by the actions of her own admirer.


_The Last Day_

The number of vendors in the Hightown Market had been increasing in the past fortnight. This made Leandra tingle inside. She was a woman of high standards and impeccable taste, and more vendors meant more variety. More choice of good quality fabrics to choose from. Despite the love she had for her family, her one regret about the decision to marry an apostate was that they could never settle in a place that would have access to such luxurious products. The Orlesian silks and leathers of Antiva…and the shoes! She had only ever met one other woman who shared her affinity for lavish footwear – a sister back in Lothering. She couldn't recall her name. But the sister always commented on her shoes when Leandra visited the Chantry for sermons. She often wondered why a woman of the cloth would enjoy material items in that way, but she _did_ seem to be Orlesian after all.

She smiled to herself as her eyes fell upon a jewel among stones. Hurrying over to the stall, she sighed happily as she looked upon the silken green gown. It matched her daughter's eyes perfectly. The soft long sleeves of the gown flowed past wrist length; the skirts appeared to be layered so delicately. Her daughter would be absolutely stunning in such a dress. And she had _just_ the occasion for her to wear it in mind – the upcoming gathering of the Hightown Garden Society. It was _the_ social event for the upper crust women of Kirkwall. Anyone who was anyone would be there, and it would be the death of her before her daughter would not be in attendance. Most of the noble families – or at least the ladies of the house – attend the gathering, and would be typically accompanied by their eligible sons. What better way to find a suitable husband for her daughter!

She decided she simply must purchase the dress. It would most likely fit - Orana could certainly help with minor tailoring of the gown should they be required. As she ran her fingers along the fabric of the gown, the Orlesian vendor approached her to haggle over the cost. What he didn't know was that Leandra didn't care how much it would cost – she would do anything to assist in marrying off her child. Less than a few minutes later, he was packaging up her purchase into a small box, and she was on her way home. She could not wait to see the look on her daughter's face.

She looked across the market to see if there were any shoes to go with the lovely gown, but she could not spot anything suitable. It was incredibly busy, full of people negotiating over their purchases. Unknown to her, a man stood in the shadows above the market, watching the woman move around the stalls and stands. He took in the vision of her smile, could hear her laughter caught on the wind. He planned his plan and disappeared into the crowds. Satisfied with her outing, she returned to the estate to boast about her find.

As she entered her home, she was greeted by the large mabari that normally traveled with her daughter when she was off on her adventures.

"I wish she wouldn't get herself involved in so many of these petty squabbles," she said, sighing to herself. "Darling? Are you home?" She waited for a response, but none came. Gathering up her items from the market, she entered the main hall of the home. She couldn't see the dwarves, Bodahn and Sandal, that normally made it their business to remain close at hand in order to assist her daughter with…whatever it was that she needed. Even Orana was not there. She wondered if perhaps she had missed them at the busy market and headed upstairs.

A quick knock at her daughter's door confirmed that she was not at home. She opened the door and walked towards the bed. Taking the gown out of the box, she smoothed its layers out and spread it gently at the edge of the bed. She walked over to the writing desk and found a small card to write a note on. She had planned to meet with her brother Gamlen later that night and would likely not cross paths with her daughter until the next day. But she could not allow this beautiful dress to remain a surprise until then. She wished for it to grace her daughter's feminine curves this very night. And so, she would leave it for her to try on in her absence.

_To my darling daughter,_

_When I saw this beautiful gown, I could not help but picture you in it. I was hoping you could wear this to the upcoming Hightown Garden Society social. I would be so proud if you did. You will steal the breath and hearts of all the young men in attendance! I know your father would have liked nothing more than to be a part of the wedding of his eldest daughter, and since he cannot be there, I have made it my mission to find you the perfect husband – one that we will be proud to welcome into this family. I know in my heart that this will not be difficult, for you will be stunning in this gown. I cannot wait to see you in it. Orana will help you with adjustments if you need._

_All my love,  
>Mother<em>

She felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach over the "perfect husband" comment. She knew that her daughter had been getting herself involved with that mage. But that could never be if she wished to live a normal life. It was enough that she was a mage herself, but to be involved with another? She would never be able to rest. Not everyone in the city was aware of her abilities yet. If she could just find a man who would be willing to put that aside, perhaps she could put it aside as well for a chance to live without running. She could only hope for such an outcome from the upcoming social.

Leandra exited her daughter's room and closed the door behind her. As she went back downstairs, she saw that still no one had returned home. Gamlen had said he might be later than usual for their visit this evening, and the time sitting alone in that shack would pass much quicker with something to read. She was about to head into the library to select a book to bring with her and she noticed a vase of flowers on the table. They were lovely…lilies! She wondered if Bodahn or Orana had brought them into the home, but noticed a small card leaning up against the vase. The card had her name on it. Her face began to flush at little, wondering who could have sent the flowers. She picked up the card to read it.

_Dear Ms. Leandra Amell Hawke,_

_In recent days, I have admired you from afar. You remind me of a lovely bird, as if your namesake should be "dove" instead "hawk". I wish to meet you, yet I would wish to know of your feelings on this matter first. I will send for your answer soon._

_Until then, I remain…_

_An Admirer_

She nearly dropped the card as she read the words written on it. An admirer? For her? She re-read the card, confirming that it was in fact her name on it, and not that of her daughter. She could hardly wait to tell Gamlen of this development. Ms. Leandra Amell Hawke…being…courted? She felt light as air. She heard raindrops begin to hit the windows of the estate. But she would still head over to her brother's home immediately. Her excitement built up inside her and made her feel like a young woman again. She was going to be courted! She calmed herself down a bit and reminded herself that she should remain a proper lady. _No sense in losing one's head over such silliness_, she thought to herself. She retrieved a book from the estate library, pulled a robe over herself and headed out the door in the rain. She began to pay attention more to the people around her, wondering just who the admirer could have been. That night, her beautiful smile met the eyes of everyone she passed.

* * *

><p>Hawke entered her estate…alone. She dragged her feet through the foyer…the main hall…up the stairs… She stopped at the top, looking sadly at her mother's door. Dead. Murdered by a sadistic insane blood mage, bent on destroying the lives of so many women just to piece together his own memory. And now, she was left with nothing.<p>

She entered her bedchamber. Through red, tear-filled eyes she saw something on the bed that was not there when she left early in the day. A green gown, laid carefully on the bed, with a card on top of it. She trudged slowly towards the gown and picked up the card to read it.

_Oh mother…_

She dropped the card on the floor and picked up the dress. Her mother's one hope for a normal life for her.

Hawke wrapped her arms around the dress and wept into it bitterly. Nothing would ever be normal now.


End file.
